Nephilim (3.5e Template)
Nephilim Summary::Giants among their kind, the power of outsider blood flows within them. The nephilim are a byproduct of the intermixing of mortal creatures with powerful outsiders from beyond. While such a thing normally results in a half-celestial or half-fiendish creature, outsiders with a hint of divine spark will sometimes give birth to a giant-sized and powerful being who towers over others of their kin. Thicker, stronger, and born with wings, they quickly rise to power among their kind. Creating a Nephilim Nephilim is an inherited template which can be applied to any medium or smaller humanoid, monstrous humanoid, aberration, dragon, fey, or giant. Size and Type A nephilim gains the PlanetouchedPGtF subtype. On creation, decide which outer plane they associate with, their benefits and the plane they are banished to vary on this choice. Speed The creature's speed drops as if they were wearing medium or heavy armor (for typical creatures with a speed of 30 ft. speed drops to 20 ft., and 20 ft. speeds such as gnomes drop to 15 ft.). However, nephilim can move at this speed even when wearing medium or heavy armor or when carrying a medium or heavy load (unlike other creatures, whose speed is reduced in such situations). Armor Class The thickening of the body comes with a thickening of the skin, adding +1 to their natural armor. Special Qualities Powerful Build (Ex): A nephilim functions in many ways as if they were one size category larger. Whenever a nephilim is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for an opposed check (such as during grapple checks, bull rush attempts, and trip attempts), the nephilim is treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to him. A nephilim is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature’s special attacks based on size (such as improved grab or swallow whole) can affect him. A nephilim can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty. However, his space and reach remain those of a creature of his actual size. The benefits of this class feature stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject’s size category. Stability (Ex): A nephilim gains a +4 bonus on ability checks made to resist being bull rushed or tripped when standing on the ground (but not when climbing, flying, riding, or otherwise not standing firmly on the ground). This stacks with the dwarven stability racial feature. Wings (Ex): The nephilim gains a pair of wings which enables the nephilim to glide and eventually fly. The appearance of the wings varies on the nephilim's base plane (bat wings for one from baator, angel wings from celestia, robotic wings from mechanus, and so forth). They cannot fly at first, but are protected by falls as their wings snap open even if unconscious, reducing any fall damage to 1d6 maximum. At 3 HD the nephilim can glide up to 20 ft. for every 5 ft. dropped. At 6 HD the nephilim gains a fly speed of twice their base land speed with poor maneuverability. However they can only fly for a number of rounds equal to their Constitution bonus (minimum 1) before they must rest without flying for at least 1 hour. A nephilim often glides between flaps to extend their range and endurance. At 9 HD the nephilim is able to fly continuously without need to rest, and their maneuverability rises to average. At 12 HD the flight maneuverability rises to good. Abilities +4 Strength, -2 Dexterity, +4 Constitution Skills Nephilim gain a +10 bonus to jump checks due to their wings. In addition, nephilim get a +4 bonus on social skill checks when made against creatures from the nephilim's plane of origin, as they recognize the blood of one of their kind within. Environment As base creature. Organization As base creature. Their massive size and power usually gives them a social boon in their civilizations however, so they often assume roles of power. Challenge Rating +1. Treasure As base creature. Alignment As base creature, but usually matching their given plane. Advancement As base creature. Level Adjustment Level Adjustment::+1 ---- Category:User Category:3.5e Category:Template